


Drug

by johvmurphy



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johvmurphy/pseuds/johvmurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shipping Seth with sooo many people, it was time to have him pick just one. There's some angst and a little fluff. I kind of started it strong and just finished it off quickly. This is just a one piece little fic I wrote for a friend. </p>
<p>TW for cheating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

"Dammit, Seth." Kevin slammed his fist against the locker, releasing a silent breath of pain as he curled his hand against his chest. He wanted to scream, to shout, to throw anything in sight but he refused to let his anger grow any further. He would save it for his match later in the night. His anger was already beyond it's breaking point. "I'm sick of the goddamn games, Seth, I'm done." 

Seth's eyes were full of tears as he watched helplessly. He tried to apologize but he just couldn't speak. There was a lump in his throat that stopped the apologies from pouring out. He wanted to latch onto Kevin's arm and beg him to forgive him. 

Kevin's angry stare finally met Seth after avoiding him for so long. He was livid, but he was also heartbroken. The guy that he had just devoted the past three months of his life to turned out to be something totally different than what he had known. He wasn't sure what to feel and he was just so overwhelmed by all the thoughts and emotions pouring through him at the moment.

"You know what, I'll give you a choice. You can pick, it's me or one of them. Fuck Seth. You're like a drug and I just can't get enough. I'm addicted and I can't break the habit. This is all shit. I should just be done... But I just - I really can't. I'll regret giving you yet another chance, just, don't fuck me over again Seth. You don't want me to become your enemy." Kevin growled before he slammed the door behind him. 

"Please." Was all Seth could muster up, but Kevin was probably already down the hall and almost out of the building by now. 

Seth leaned against the cement wall, running his hands over his face a few times. He tied his messy hair into a bun and slid down the wall. He felt like such an idiot. He had no explanation for his actions as of lately. It didn't make sense to him why he couldn't just choose one person to happily be with. 

 

He was tied between three men. Each of them were very important parts of his life that knew nothing about Seth's relationship with the others. It all began with a match between him and John Cena, the two had poured their heart into the match. It'd been an ongoing feud that really helped them get to know each other. But after this one match they ended up meeting in the locker room that night, exchanging some kinder words and going out for drinks that night. One thing led to another and Seth was waking up in John's bed. Ever since then they had been very close, spending each night with each other. But once outside of that hotel room, or John's home, it was back to reality. They couldn't show their relationship off to the world, it was all kept a secret. And that really pained Seth to do.

A few weeks later he ended up being partnered with Kevin Owens, a guy Seth had always been interested in. There was just something about his large teddy bear like appearance combined with his harsh, rough personality that Seth loved. When they were teamed together, Seth expected nothing more than Kevin to only protect himself and leave Seth for dead at some point during the match. It really surprised him when Kevin was making huge sacrifices to protect him. It felt really special to have someone actually care about his well-being and to want to protect him. The two were used as partners a few more times before going off onto their own thing, but every now and then Kevin would still come out on his free time to help Seth. 

After being saved by Kevin Owens countless times, Seth had to track him down backstage and ask him why. Why did he care so much about Seth? Was he just trying to get closer to his title? Was he playing mind games? He just had to know what was going on. He tracked Kevin down to his locker room, bombarding him with question after question. He wouldn't give Seth an answer and it really frustrated him, which only seemed to entertain Kevin. It had led Seth to being so aggravated with Kevin that he actually balled up a fist and tried to punch him in the jaw. Kevin was quick to catch his fist before it could connect with his face. Right then and there Kevin had taken the roll as the dominant as he shoved Seth against the wall and locked lips with him. Then of course, the kiss led to other things which led the two into the shower together. And nights like those became a regular thing for the two. 

And lastly, there was Finn Bálor. The NXT champion. Seth had always been a huge fan of Finn ever since his days as Prince Devitt. Seth found himself very interested in his wrestling style. It was something different that the WWE hadn't seen yet. Finn was very soft spoken and quiet when behind the curtain but once he entered the ring he was a whole different person. 

The two had come together at a bonfire thrown by a few NXT superstars to celebrate Sami Zayn's debut on the main roster. Both of them were pretty drunk, sharing a laugh and talking about their rise to the WWE. They'd realized that they had a lot more in common than they had imagined. Once Seth was able to get Finn to open up, there was this whole new guy that had surfaced, he was charming and funny and surprisingly more social than the shy guy he had known. It was actually Finn who pulled Seth away from the crowd, traveling through the woods where they found a quiet stream away from all the chaos. It was also Finn who made the first move, surprising Seth with a kiss. But Seth liked it, a lot. Once their lips met for the first time Seth was craving more than just a kiss, he needed Finn. 

It was really hard for Seth to hide all three of his relationships. He could never explain how he let it all happen, he really didn't mean to sleep around like he had. He had trouble choosing just one of them to be with, so, he figured he would just go with it and nobody would find out.

 

There was a gentle knock on his dressing room door. He ignored it, continuing to sulk on the floor.

"Seth, you in there?" A familiar voice called through.

It was Finn. 

Seth remained silent, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew in seconds Finn would quietly poke through the door and enter into the dressing room. He wouldn't let Finn see him so vulnerable. It wasn't like Seth to let his guard down so much. But he had just been through a train wreck of a fight with his, well, now ex-boyfriend Kevin. Or ex - whatever they were.

As if on cue, the door quietly opened and Finn popped his head in. Once he saw Seth on the ground his expression changed drastically and he hurried over towards him.

"Hey S - Oh, are you okay?" He whispered, placing a hand on Seth's knee.

Seth shrugged, "Fine. Just drained."

Finn sat down across from him, crossing his legs. "Not just that."

"Sore." Seth added.

"I've seen you sore, Seth, this is something different." Finn continued.

"I'm fine, can we just go back to the hotel?" Seth groaned.

"Yes, if you tell me what happened so I can fix it." Finn furrowed his brows, he was growing annoyed. Usually any of Seth's problems would soon become his and they would fix it together. This was different, he felt like Seth was hiding something and he did not like secrets.

"It's not any of your business." Seth groaned before getting to his feet, he walked over to the dent in the locker that Kevin had left. 

"It's not my business? Well I guess that breakfast I was going to invite you to tomorrow morning ain't any of your business either." Finn mumbled before quietly leaving the room, leaving the door a bit open as he slipped out.

Seth balled up his fist, ready to punch the wall. He was just so frustrated and angry at himself. He didn't know what to do. But he crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to figure out a solution. 

He would have to come clean sooner or later, Kevin had already found out and it was only a matter of time before John and Finn found out. 

-

"It's been so long." Seth grinned as he wrapped his arms around John. Their busy schedules had kept them apart, only being able to sneak in a quick kiss when the backstage area was empty. But that was rarely ever. They finally had some mutual time off that they had planned to spend together.

But the other mans arms were hesitant to wrap around Seth.

"Yeah. It has. Maybe too long?" John replied, pulling out of the embrace. He stepped away from Seth, unable to make eye contact. 

Immediately Seth sensed the discomfort. He took a deep breath, debating on whether he even wanted to ask what the issue was. He'd dealt with enough in the past week, he didn't need more problems on his plate. 

"What's goin' on?" Seth breathed.

"I just want to know why Kevin Owens came up to me while I was training in the gym, to tell me that you had been sleeping with him for the past three months... Not only him, but also Finn Bálor? He found it necessary to go out of his way to protect me, somebody he couldn't give a damn about." John asked. He kept his tone serious, almost monotone. It was hard to tell if he believed what he had been told or not.

Seth felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't know what to say. His entire reputation was on the line, his entire career could be ruined because of this mistake he had let grown out of hand. But worst of all, it hurt him knowing what he had done. And he couldn't imagine how it felt to be any three of those guys. It was time to be honest. He didn't think his brain or heart could handle any more secrets.

"I didn't mean to -" Seth began.

"You're not denying it? You're not going to tell me that he's just trying to get in my head? Seth what -" John's tone changed, he was angry, he was shocked, he was hurt, and he was overall confused.

"He was telling the truth." Seth mumbled, his eyes locked on the ground.

"So you were the one lying? The mornings you and I spent together, you must have been planning how you'd get to Kevin's hotel room from there and then how you would manage some time with Finn that same night and then who knows who else... I can't believe this, Seth, I trusted you. I put me entire career, my entire reputation on the line because I thought we had something special." John's expression was blank, but his tone expressed his anger and his sadness.

"John - No - Please. I didn't mean to. I just, we had to hide everything. I got tired of sneaking around. I don't know how it all happened, I'm so - I fucked up. I don't know what to say, I don't know how to make this better. But I want to fix it. Really, I do." Seth sighed, his hand running through his hair.

John crossed his arms. "Well, Seth, I don't know. I should be ending everything between us right now, but, I just can't. Nothing between us will ever be beyond closed doors and I understand why that could become an issue. So I suppose I'll give you another chance, but I want you to be honest with me from here on out. When you make your decision I want to be the first to know, Seth." 

Seth nodded quietly. He was lucky that he was receiving a second chance. But the idea of having to pick just one of them really knotted inside his stomach. He had one last person to talk to and he didn't know if he could do it. 

"Kevin Owens, man, I thought you had better taste." John joked, trying to lighten the situation. But Seth could tell he was just trying to smile through the pain. He would never admit that he felt like his heart was breaking.

That's what hurt Seth the most. He never meant to hurt any of these guys, but now he's hurting them in the worst way. And just the fact that so far Kevin and John are giving him a second chance proves how badly they need him in their lives as well... He was dreading the fact that he had to pick between the three. It was impossible.

-

Seth glanced around the coffee shop, it was quiet as people worked on their laptops and read from their favorite magazines. He hoped the environment would at least ease the news he was forcing himself to share with Finn once he arrived. Although, it was dark and rainy outside, so he had assumed that's how this meeting would go.

A set of hands were placed on his shoulder as a gentle, "Boo!" was spoken from behind. He was so deep in thought that the small gesture almost made him jump out of his skin. 

Finn giggled as he took a seat across from Seth. "Somebodies jumpy today, huh?" He teased.

Seth gave a weak grin and nodded. 

There was silence between the two. Finn put an order in for a coffee and silently waited for it to be delivered to their table. He was nearly done with his drink before finally breaking the elongated silence.

"So, you know, it's kind of strange that you invited me out for coffee after not speaking to me for a week and a half. Seth, you've ignored all my calls and texts. Your eyes would stay locked on the floor as we passed each other backstage. And our last encounter, you had something on your mind that you wouldn't share. So, can you please cut to the chase because I'm about to have a nervous break down." Finn poured out. 

Seth sighed and glanced around the coffee shop. At least there would be plenty of witnesses to his death. 

"I - Um - I fucked up, Finn. Really bad." Seth began, his legs were shaking beneath the table and he couldn't focus on anything. He was ready to just bolt. Finn was the last person he wanted to hurt, and he was just about to do just that. 

"What did you do? Seth, you know we're gonna' fix it. Together. Like always." He reached across the table to grab one of Seth's hands.

Seth shook his head. "No." He pulled his hand away, placing them both in his lap. "You won't help me. I can't - I can't keep taking from you anymore. You are pouring your heart into me and I - I, Uh, I'm just - Fuck." 

He met Finn's stare for just a brief second before noticing how empty his eyes looked, he was so confused, he was lost, but he looked hurt. It broke Seth to see Finn like that. There was always so much life and energy and excitement in those eyes. But now it's like they're just blank.

Seth couldn't continue. He was about to break down and he refused to let Finn or any of these strangers see him do just that. He quickly got up from his seat and hurried out of the small coffee shop. Once he got to the street, he just ran. He ran until he found a small alleyway that led through to the local park. 

He leaned against the brick building to catch his breath, he was thankful it was pouring because nobody would be able to tell that he was sobbing. He felt so ashamed and disgusted by himself. A grown man like him should've known better than to sleep around like some animal. 

Finn was close behind as he jogged through the alleyway towards Seth. 

"Goddammit. Seth, spit it out." He demanded, his hands locking on Seth's shoulders so he couldn't run off again. He was rough as he shoved Seth against the building, he wasn't playing games anymore. He needed answers.

"Finn. I - I love you." Seth spat, the words surprising him as they came out. It baffled him when he heard it, but he meant it. He really loved Finn. 

Finn tilted his head, releasing his grasp on Seth. "That's why you ran?" 

Seth shook his head, realizing that he was in love with this guy and he was just about to ruin everything between them because of a few stupid decisions. There was no fixing it, he had just made things so much worse for himself and Finn.

"No. I ran because this whole time that we've been together... I have been with two other men." He breathed, his chest tightening as he said that.

Finn wasn't sure how to respond. He furrowed his brows, trying to piece everything together. 

"I just - I don't know why I did it. I guess it started because the first guy wanted to hide our relationship, second guy was just a dick but, he cared about me in a weird way and nobody else had ever cared about me. Then the third guy just totally swept me off my feet. He made me feel things nobody else could. I felt things I didn't even know existed with this guy. And, I'm so heartbroken that he had to be part of this whole stupid situation. This guy - This guy that I love - I don't want to hurt him anymore." Seth spoke. 

Finn nodded, "We all fuck up, Seth. Sometimes our mistakes have the best results." 

"W-What do you mean?" Seth was confused. 

Finn pushed the hair out of Seth's face that the rain had disheveled, and he cupped both hands on the sides of Seth's face. His lips were quick to meet Seth's but once they did they were cautious, taking a few seconds to get comfortable. But there was some sort of spark that lit as soon as their lips met, it was something that showed each of them that they were meant to be together. All of this was meant to happen.

Finn pulled away, extending his hand to Seth. "Hi I'm Finn, let's start over." 

Seth cracked a giant smile, shaking Finn's hand in his. "I'm Seth."


End file.
